Universo Star Trek - USS NUUK 1 Cordeiro na pele de Lobo
by Doc Yewll
Summary: Diário Pessoal da Capitã Mª Kelly Montemor data estelar: 58960,2 A USS NUUK esta a caminho de Estação Espacial 267 para que seja efetuada uma troca de tripulantes, Estou com sorte, Alferes Khnum Montemor, meu filho mais velho, estará lá, como tantos outros ele estará mudando de atribuições, com isso vai dar tempo para um abraço.
1. Chapter 1

O Universo Star Trek não me pertence, assim como qualquer personagem que possa ser reconhecido, a mim pertencem os tripulantes da USS NUUK e outros originais que eu criei,e o roteiro é claro, não estou ganhando nada só estou me divertindo.

Diário Pessoal da Capitã Mª Kelly Montemor data estelar: 54970,2 .

A USS NUUK esta a caminho de Estação Espacial A 267 para que seja efetuada uma troca de tripulantes, Estou com sorte, Alferes Khnum Montemor, meu filho mais velho, estará lá, como tantos outros ele estará mudando de atribuições, com isso vai dar tempo para um abraço. Mesmo com todos os problemas que tivemos, tenho que admitir que a "tripulação baby bife" me surpreendeu, o que faltava em experiência sobrava em boa vontade, mas isso não me tira a inconveniente impressão de estar levando crianças para a guerra.

_Há alguns meses atrás._

_Local: São Francisco sede Starfleet:_

_A recém-promovida Capitão Kelly Montemor, caminha para uma audiência com o Almirante Paris, ela cruza as alamedas com tranquilidade, ciente do horário e tentando se preparar para a conversa que ia ter com o almirante._

_Até alguns meses atrás ela estava dando aula na academia, uma atleta nata ela só ficava tranquila quando treinava forte, muita água, sem álcool sem vícios ela aparentava bem menos idade do que realmente tinha se tornou capitão depois de postos de oficiais de segurança e táctico. Esses eram seus pontos fortes, o ponto fraco, não tinha muito tato, não tinha paciência e sempre acabava falando o que pensava, no meio que ela trabalha isso atrapalhava e muito._

_Viúva do primeiro marido e divorciada do segundo ela tinha dois filhos, um de cada marido, o mais velho já estava na academia, meio sangue orion ele herdou da mãe o gosto pelas artes marciais e do pai um carisma invejável, a mais nova ainda uma criança de nove anos uma celebridade mirim prodigiosa em comunicação, tinha seu próprio programa independente de entrevista e sonhava em ser uma jornalista de sucesso, a menina morava com o pai e sua tia-madrasta, dolorosamente Clécio trocou Kelly pela irmã mais nova dela. Ele apesar de "cachorro", sempre tratou muito bem das crianças ambos o chamam de pai._

_Sentada na recepção, Kelly esperava pacientemente, junto com seus filhos, pois iriam almoçar juntos após a conversa com o almirante._

_-Pode entrar capitão, o Almirante a aguarda. - fala a assistente._

_O almirante Paris, coça a cabeça, ele costuma ser calmo, mas se todo o problema fosse esse..._

_Seu gabinete, austeramente decorado, parecia estar decorado para intimidar, mas pelo que ele escuta da Capitã Kelly isso não iria funcionar muito, ele pessoalmente foi contra a sua promoção, muito venal, e insolente, acaba falando o que pensa, não se intimidando com patentes ou títulos, tem mais paciência com aliens e civis de que com seus iguais, mas tinha mostrado seu valor e sua lealdade quando salvou sua equipe de um campo clandestino de prisioneiros, e capitaneou a nave em plena batalha quando o capitão estava gravemente ferido, a Frota estava com poucos oficiais com experiência para abrir mão dela._

_- Entre. – diz ele já fazendo sinal para que ela se sentasse._

- Bom dia Almirante_._

_- Bom dia, deseja beber algo?_

- Água, por favor_ - Ele deu um sinal e sua assistente foi providenciar._

_- Em que posso ajudar?- Até parece que ele não sabia- pensou ela._

- Senhor Almirante, gostaria de saber por quê? tive que entrevistar os recrutas, escolher os currículos, verificar os perfis de minha tripulação se no final, isso tudo ia ser ignorado? - Ela estava tentando ser cordial, mas seu sorriso era ameaçador.

- Bom dia Almirante_._

_- Bom dia, deseja beber algo?_

- Água, por favor_ - Ele deu um sinal e sua assistente foi providenciar._

_- Em que posso ajudar?- Até parece que ele não sabia- pensou ela._

- Senhor Almirante, gostaria de saber por quê? tive que entrevistar os recrutas, escolher os currículos, verificar os perfis de minha tripulação se no final, isso tudo ia ser ignorado? - Ela estava tentando ser cordial, mas seu sorriso era ameaçador.

_O Almirante olhou para aquela mulher, que tinha acabado de ser promovida, que sabia só era tolerada, que a sua posição no julgamento de seu antigo Capitão só fez a reputação dela ficar pior ainda, mesmo assim ela tem a audácia de querer uma satisfação, Ele não ia dar nenhuma importância, ele tinha problemas piores a resolver, ele sabia que ia ser avo, mas termia não viver o bastante para ver pessoalmente o neto, só à comunicação não estava bastando mais... Quer saber, ela gosta de falar francamente, então merece a sinceridade:_

_- Os tripulantes que foram escolhidos pela senhora, foram também requisitados, por outras naves com maior importância... Estamos sofrendo de falta de mão de obra, por isso tivemos que fazer remanejamento de pessoal. – agora ele estava olhando para ela de um modo indiferente e frio._

- Isto é... É... Uma palhaçada!- (Ela bem que tentou ser educada, é não deu!) De quem eu tenho que puxar o saco para ter pelo menos um engenheiro decente? Desculpa, esqueci-me de pedir pra falar "francamente" antes - exclamou com ironia- Faça-me o favor... - ela se levantou cruzou os braços, e ficou tamborilando no chão com o pé – Era só me pedir que eu fizesse o RH de todos os seus amiguinhos incompetentes, que eu faria, e melhor que qualquer um deles. Hunf!

_O Almirante se levantou, olhou bem firme nos olhos dela e falou com autoridade e firmeza, que geralmente impressiona, mas não aqui._

_- Melhore seus modos, a senhora já devia saber falar com um superior, estamos com sérios problemas se a senhora acha que não será capaz de..._

- Então é isso... Estão me sabotando? O senhor nunca foi com a minha cara!Quer saber, Vou ficar com a tripulação "Baby Bife" e com a nave reformada, vou mostrar pra todos vocês figurões como se faz... Afinal, nenhum de seus protegidos vai querer capitanear um navio nestas condições...

_Na verdade isso foi maldade, mandar-la a fazer todo o trabalho de RH só para facilitar para os capitães de maior prestígio sem falar com ela antes é no mínimo humilhante – mas é no fogo que se prova o ouro. - pensou o Almirante, quase que se divertindo._

_Um barulho de confusão foi ficando mais próximo..._

_- Pare menina! Senhor a criança, entro sem permissão! – Grita a assistente apontando para a criança e quase derramando tudo, uma menina de mais ou menos oito anos aproveitou a oportunidade e entrou junto com a assistente que estava trazendo a água:_

_- Mãe, mãe... Desculpe-me, mas tinha que aproveitar a oportunidade- Tália entra correndo se joga nos braços da mãe que esquece completamente o almirante como se sele não estivesse ali. – Mãe é o Almirante Paris, o Pai do Tom! Posso tirar uma foto com ele?Preciso de material para meu novo programa._

_É a minha primeira vez, seja gentil rsrsr_

_Obrigado por ler e comentar._


	2. Chapter 2

_Kelly se ajoelha para poder olhar nos olhos da menina, e sorrindo fala com doçura:_

_- Querida, sei que seu trabalho é muito importante, eu leio tudo que você me manda e acho "incrível," mas está escrito, "Para tudo tem seu tempo "; agora mamãe esta conversando com o Almirante, preciso trabalhar agora, eu prometo que vou pedir para ele conversar com você outra hora..._

_- __Mas mamãe, eu vou embora à segunda-feira! Só vou ficar aqui esse fim de semana. – choramingou a criança._

_Almirante esta chocado pelo modo descarado com que Kelly da mais atenção para a filha do que para ele, isso o irrita e o faz sentir culpado, ele nunca foi capaz de fazer algo assim, ele se lembra do tempo em que o Tom vinha correndo pra mostrar algo, e ele simplesmente expulsava-o da sala prometendo que veria depois, mas pensando bem, ele não se recorda de ter cumprido com a palavra, com o tempo Tom não mostrava mais nada, não dizia mais nada, e sua opinião não era mais importante para ele, __**agora ele estava tão longe**__._

_Kelly notou a sombra no rosto do Almirante, uma sombra que escapava para fora de sua mascara, algo que dizia que aquele homem estava sofrendo, uma onda de ternura passou por ela e ela se lembrou do próprio pai, dizendo que estava tudo bem enquanto ia preso pelos soldados da repressão Veracruziana, foi a ultima vez que ela o viu com vida, de repente ela percebeu que toda sinceridade dolorida com que ele a tratou jogando na sua cara sua pouca importância e impotência, era na verdade ele gritando com um espelho. _

_Kelly tinha visto sua dor, e ele sabia, ela era mais transparente, _

_Ele não podia desprezar aquela criança, não mais._

_- Bem, eu vou fazer um churrasco informal no fim de semana para alguns amigos, a senhora e sua família estão convidados – a menina pulou de alegria, saiu do colo da mãe e se jogou nos braços sem jeito do almirante agradecendo,_

_- __Almirante, eu rezo toda noite pra eles chegarem logo!__ – __disse a menina Tália num lindo sorriso._

_Kelly bateu em seu combadge;_

_- _Mont! Onde você está? Sua irmã invadiu a sala do Almirante!_ – Um jovem meio oriano alto ainda com uniforme da academia, parou na porta quase sem fôlego, pedindo licença para entrar, o Almirante sinalizou e ele entrou já se desculpando:_

_- Desculpa ai mãe, a Tália saiu correndo quando eu estava distraído... _

_- __Ele tava paquerando mãe._

_.- __Para com isso sua pirralha dedo duro__!_

_.- _Parem vocês dois!_ – Ordenou - depois a gente conversa, agora, por favor, lá fora!_

_- __Sim mamãe-__responderam em uníssono - ele pegou a irmã no colo e ambos saíram – __Vamos te esperar lá embaixo._

_Kelly afundou na cadeira, toda a fúria, a revolta, e todos os desaforos que ela ia dizer ficaram sem sentido, _

_Mas o convite para o churrasco não tinha lógica nenhuma, certamente o Almirante o fez para acalmar a menina, ele só foi gentil, ela era grata por isso._

_- Agradeço pela sinceridade, melhor assim do que desculpas esfarrapadas; prefiro jogar sabendo quais são os meus limites, agora; sei que o senhor deve ter nos convidado para acalmar a minha filha, não se preocupe eu darei uma desculpa, te livrarei do compromisso - O Almirante queria feri-la, jogar sobre ela sua frustração, mas ela sinceramente o agradeceu pela franqueza, não era essa reação que ele esperava._

_- Não, por favor, faço questão, a Sra. Paris adora crianças e sua filha é adorável – Realmente ele não sabia por que estava fazendo isso, mas de repente ele devia dar menos atenção a falatórios._

_- Bem senhor, desculpe a sinceridade, mas acho que sou eu que vou ficar deslocada..._

_- Prefere dar festas que ir a festas?Lembro-me de uma época que as festas das Três Marias eram disputadíssimas, lendárias... O Almirante riu._

_- Faz muito tempo, éramos um terror, é um mistério como conseguimos nos formar, - disse sorrindo - Espera ai, o Sr, esta zombando de mim?Perguntou Kelly franzindo a testa.._

_- De forma alguma, Fazer uma boa festa é muito importante para boas missões diplomáticas.- disse sorrindo_

_- Tem certeza que não iremos incomodar?_

_- Venha você, e seus filhos minha esposa vai adorar ela assiste sua filha toda semana!_

_- Bem vou pensar nisso como uma missão diplomática então – disse sorrindo. - Vou levar o salpicão de frango._

_- Como quiser só não falte._

_Quem pode ser tão gentil com sua filha não podia ser de todo mal, droga ele já sabe da sua fraqueza: seus filhos._

_- Senhor, eu entendo que com tantas guerras não temos oficiais suficientes, não vai ser fácil, mas, por favor, da próxima vez me avise, eu sei que farei um trabalho melhor ainda. Espero cuidar bem dos jovens que o senhor me confiou, ok? Fique tranquilo._

_- Pelo que vi você sabe lidar com os jovens muito bem, dispensado._

_Kelly não conseguiria ficar indiferente a dor de um pai, ela veio brigar e acabou consolando o figurão._

_"__Hunf, estou ficando mole." - pensou ela enquanto saia._


	3. Chapter 3

O Universo Star Trek não me pertence, assim como qualquer personagem que possa ser reconhecido, a mim pertencem os tripulantes da USS NUUK e outros originais que eu criei,e o roteiro é claro, não estou ganhando nada só estou me divertindo.

USS NUUK?

Uma bela nave Classe Steamrunner; tinha participado de muitas batalhas, estava judiada, mas ainda tinha eu charme.

Kelly tinha servido nela por anos sob o comando do Capitão Abueear; Como oficial ela evoluiu muito durante a guerra, de tenente a foi a oficial tática, depois promovida a imediato após a morte da Comandante Marcha em plena batalha, com a promoção do Capitão e o desmantelamento do que sobrou da equipe, ela era a candidata natural para o cargo; dos antigos seniores sobrou o **Engenheiro chefe Traian**, um mal humorado, mas altamente confiável engenheiro Boleano, tem duas esposas e sete filhos; é engenheiro da USS NUUK desde que ela saiu da doca pela primeira vez, nunca aceitou transferência, é obcecado pela nave, talvez até clinicamente, pelo menos essa é opinião da 1ª oficial medica **Dra Segran**; vulcana, viúva, seus dois filhos já são adultos e vivem em Vulcan, da antiga tripulação ainda tem a 1ª oficial de segurança **Sra. Gunnlod**, oreana, mas nasceu na terra, Chile, onde sua família vive a três gerações.

Em pouco mais de uma década com a perda de oficiais, na Batalha Wolf 359, a debandada de demissões dos maquis, e a terrível Guerra Dominion; a Starflet tinha que reconstruir a frota, que por incrível que pareça era relativamente mais simples do que repor a demanda por oficiais e tripulantes; os mais capacitados da academia estavam fazendo, um programa especial de aceleração de formação para termos material, "humano", com isso se formando ainda com menor idade, uma serie de promoções (que certamente não aconteceria em outra época) acabava distribuindo os seniores por diferentes naves, para haver maior equilíbrio possível entre os experientes e os novatos. Esse esforço servia para nos defender dos urubus oportunistas que estavam espalhados aproveitando a fragilidade "temporária" da Frota,

USS NUUK... Quase lá.

Ainda faltava cerca de uma semana de viagem para chegar ao destino, após um treinamento forte de musculação, a Capitã Kelly foi para o holodeque para fechar sua serie com simulação de um treinamento klingons, ela tinha ganhado um" _**bat'leth**_" em uma "disputa" que ela travou ainda cadete num programa de intercambio em "Qo'noS" , nem precisa falar que ele teve que se livrar de um monte de pretendentes , mas ela tinha um carinho especial por "Mathor" por isso aceitou seu presente, ele estava comprometido, um rompimento seria um motivo de litígio entre famílias, ela o tem guardado no coração, ele foi o seu primeiro amor. Mas a fila anda, agora são só bons amigos.

Ela estava usando a regata padrão do uniforme, com uma calça também cinza própria para exercício e um confortável tênis. Após o treino, ela tomou uma chuveirada, cumpriu o ritual diário e passou um creme com aroma de erva doce por todo o corpo, hidratou o rosto, tranço os cabelos em uma trança embutida, vestiu o uniforme impecável, como de costume com a jaqueta aberta deixando a mostra à camisa cinza sob o casaco.

Kelly tinha Nascida na colônia humana Veracruziana, mas com a morte dos pais ela e a irmã foram adotadas por uma médica que na época estava trabalhando numa ONG em sua colônia, Na época a colônia estava rompendo com a frota, pois estava em guerra civil, com uma ditadura cruel, quase todos os funcionários, comissionados e soldados da Frota, que estavam na colônia, foram trucidados, inclusive ONGs humanitárias tiveram seus funcionários e voluntários assassinatos, apenas alguns conseguiram sobreviver ao levante, alguns deles inclusive a médica que a adotou foram salvos por ela, e resgatados pela Frota num esforço de resgate do Capitão Abueear, que mais tarde a patrocinou para entrar para frota, e foi seu segundo capitão.

Um 1,86 m de altura, pele morena e olhos e cabelos castanhos, era um tipo comum.

Desde criança era praticante de artes marciais, seu pai era treinador de lutadores de MMA, uma velha tradição que tinha vindo com os colonos, tinha um dom natural para luta corpo a corpo, músculos bem definidos, também gostava de treinar com armas brancas como o _bat'leth_, _o nunchaku_ e o bastão. Aprendeu a usar o phaser e o usava muito bem quando necessário, mas particularmente não gostava. Treinar era quase um vicio, principalmente em momento de pressão, ela se adaptou a escutar os PADD em vez de ler durante seus treinamentos, mais de uma vez conseguiu uma lesão, "para dar trabalho para sua médica", mas também com a arte marcial, aprendeu a fazer meditação "mente sã em corpo são". Alem de ter um raciocínio rápido, criatividade, e principalmente muita sorte.

Assim que entrou na ponte o seu imediato **_A'nair _**_um Hermafrodita J'naii, a cumprimentou e foi apresentando os relatórios, ele (a) era a mente cientifica da ponte, era bem menor que a capitã, sua espécie não é muito grande, mas tinha uma mente brilhante e conhecimento em diversas áreas cientificas , alem de inteligente era responsável e leal, mas a Capitã não entendia os olhares que ele jogava na comandante __**Gunnlod**__ quando ela não estava olhando, mas enfim não era problema dela, nas operações estava Alferes __**Alrex Syden**_, um jovem Bajoriano, no tático tenente- comandante **_Sr. Ítalo Seferis, _**_especialista em armamento estava no console táctico, na navegação estava sub-tenente__** Kinder, **__humano, e no assento do piloto a __**Alferes Millena**__, meio humana meio betazoide. _

_Estou meio que apresentando aos poucos a tripulação_

_Comentários são muito bem vindos_

_Palpites também!_

_Obrigado por Ler e comentar!_


	4. Chapter 4

O Universo Star Trek não me pertence, assim como qualquer personagem que possa ser reconhecido, a mim pertencem os tripulantes da USS NUUK e outros originais que eu criei,e o roteiro é claro, não estou ganhando nada só estou me divertindo.

– Capitão na ponte! – exclama **alferes Millena**, ela sempre tenta assustar a **Capitã**, quase nunca consegue, mas assume o risco por diversão.

A capitã até desconfia que seja de sacanagem, mas não dá muita importância, da um sinal para todos e toma seu lugar na ponte.

– Relatório! Pergunta a capitã passando creme nas mãos como de costume (era outro vicio dela sempre carregava creme para mãos no bolso).

– Tudo na mais perfeita ordem, disse **comandante _A'nair,_** ela o libera**_, _**_pois já tinha vencido seu turno. – ele (a) estava saindo quando o engenheiro anunciou sua presença:_

– Diagnóstico preventivo estrutural realizado. – resmungou **Engenheiro chefe Traian –**vai que a gente tem que sair em dobra de repente. - Kelly olhou pra ele fazendo uma careta, ela já tinha desistido de explicar que por isso se chamava diagnostico preventivo, (_mas como gosta de reclamar, esse chato!)_ Pensa quase rindo.

–Não tem o que fazer na engenharia não Sr. Traian? – provoca a capitã, afinal eles eram amigos de anos.

Ele estava verificando algo no console de operações.

– Tem, mas o console estava com um erro de sincronia, mas já estou terminando, não gosto de ficar aqui, olhando a cara de vocês.

– Até parece se aqui ta um tédio imagina na engenharia! - Kelly, ri baixinho da afirmação da Millena.

– Vai falando ai sua baixinha! Vai que alguém te escuta e acontece "Algo" para tirar você do tédio – replicou Sr. Traian.

– Falando no diabo, estão chamando! - _**Alferes** **Alrex Syden. - **mensagem automática só no áudio._

_– Mostre._

_– Aqui, é a nave emergência do cargueiro Jealous Fox – fomos atacados por piratas estamos à deriva. – suporte de vida falhando._

_–Marque rota senhor Kinder, - Kelly da um suspiro_

_– _Sra. Millena manda ver!

_– Isso ai Capitão!- diz Millena num belo sorriso._

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_– Sinais de vida Sr Syden?_

_– Cinco Sinais fracos, senhora._

_– Assim que estivar em alcance, transporte direto para a enfermaria, Sra. Gunnlod, venha comigo, Sr. Seferis; a ponte é sua._

_Elas entram rapidamente no elevador á caminho da enfermaria._

_– Capitã, a Senhora conhece esse cargueiro?_

_– Talvez. Mas e ai? Sou tão transparente assim?_

_– Não senhora, é que a senhora não costuma descer tão imediatamente á enfermaria._

_– Muito observadora, mas ainda não tenho certeza, tenho uma velha amiga da academia que abandonou a frota, e se não me engano trabalha num cargueiro com esse nome._

_Entraram na enfermaria, a Dra. Segran estava tratando de uma mulher jovem, o seu assistente , cuidava de um homem já passando da meia idade:_

_– Todos estão vivos, estabilizados, mas três estão em estado grave, se demorasse mais algumas horas teríamos vitimas fatais, o suporte de vida estava viciado, mal estavam respirando, deseja falar?_

_–Sim preciso saber o que aconteceu, qual está em melhores condições?_

_A doutora reanimou uma mulher de meia-idade com hipos spray, a primeira coisa que ela viu foi a capitã olhando pra ela:_

_– Morri e fui para inferno?Que dor de cabeça maldita – esbravejou a senhora._

_– Calma, fique calma, falou Kelly tentando tranquiliza-la – Eu sou..._

_– Eu sei quem você é, ou estou no inferno ou na nave da Kelly, sua maldita porque demorou tanto!E' uma vaca mesmo!- Kelly deu uma gargalhada a ajudou a se levantar, ela se sentou na cama, olhou para os lados e visualizou o resto de seus companheiros._

_– De nada, só salvei sua merda de vida e você fica ai me insultando? Vai se ferrar, Cida sua cadela! A capitã estendeu a mão, a mulher recusou e a puxou para um abraço, afastou-se um pouco, e perguntou preocupada._

_– Minha tripulação?_

_–Estão vivos, mas três estão em estado grave, mas estão estabilizados, pode confiar a**Dra Segram** é muito capacitada, eu confio minha vida a ela há muitos anos._

_– Que bom, desta vez foi "**aos 47 do segundo tempo**"- Ela ainda massageava a cabeça com as mãos._

_– Faz um tempão que a gente não se vê, Quanto tempo seis ou sete anos?_

_– Você foi ao aniversário de um ano da Tália não foi?Perguntou Kelly ajudando a mulher a sair da cama. Elas estavam muito felizes com a companhia uma da outra e nem se importavam com quem estava perto._

_– Sim, foi quando a Telma deu aquele show de dança de salão depois de tomar todas! – a risada acabou_

_– Verdade Sergio ainda estava vivo. Ambas pararam, como se a magia tivesse sumido._

_– O que acontece? Quem atacou sua nave?_

_– Roubou minha nave você quer dizer, aonde esta a federação quando a gente precisa?Mal conseguimos fugir na UC (nave de emergência), piratas malditos, era uma mulherzinha magricela, dois romulanos, quatro humanos, e um que eu nem sei o que é; fora os que estavam na segunda nave, criaram uma interferência sub-espacial que afetava as comunicações, eu sabia que várias naves e suas tripulações estavam desaparecidas, mandei que preparassem a nave de emergência, quando meus temores se tornaram reais, duas naves saíram de camuflagem, eles entraram na nave a tripulação já estava no UC, eu fiquei escondida para obter informações, deixei os controles travados, entrei na UC, saímos rapidamente em dobra, mas tivemos que jogar tudo nos defletores para desestabilizar a interferência, saímos e eles nem ficaram sabendo o que aconteceu, estamos aqui há dois dias, com o mínimo de suporte de vida. Foi arriscado, mas ficar seria morte certa._

_A capitã ficou pensativa, tirou do bolso o creme, passou nas mãos e ofereceu a Cida que aceitou de bom grado._

Notas finais do capítulo

Obrigada por ler  
>Críticas construtivas são bem vindas!<br>Até a próxima  
>Um abraço.<p>


	5. Chapter 5

_- Ela precisa descansar capitão – fala a Doutora interrompendo a conversa entre a capitã Kelly e sua amiga também capitã Sra. Cida, Kelly não costuma discutir com Dra. Segran, ela respeita o fato dela preferir o silencio, discussões filosóficas e ensaios comportamentais são muito chatos, ela não perde tempo com isso, (a não ser se for por uma boa piada), trabalhando com profissionalismo e fazendo sua parte é o que importa. Kelly se despediu de Cida e foi para o seu gabinete, lógico ela estava sabendo da serie de desaparecimentos, e a sua amiga consegui mais informações em um dia que a frota em meses de investigações. Começou a fazer o relatório, recolher as informações dos sensores, do resgate e da entrevista com a capitã Cida, achou que eram urgentes que a informação fosse passada para o comando, afinal, eles já estavam investigando os desaparecimentos, abriu o canal, e o rosto da comandante Rockenbach, apareceu mostrando um penteado perfeito um cabelo loiro, começando a ficar prata pela idade, Kelly nunca entendeu porque geralmente a maioria não tinge os cabelos brancos(ela tingia)._

_- Saudações capitã Montemor, como eu posso ajuda-la?_

_-Eu precisava saber sobre os desaparecimentos de naves neste setor, eu resgatei possíveis sobreviventes, queria seguir a investigação._

_- A investigação esta sobre a responsabilidade do capitão Volkmer, ele esta a caminho da estação espacial267, entregue as testemunhas a ele na estação, temos outra missão para você. Não posso adiantar agora, mas estarei na estação e conversaremos pessoalmente. Rockenbach desligando. _

_Quando Kelly fica ansiosa e precisa pensar, ela tem que se movimentar, para não fazer um furo no chão, ela mandou instalar um "__**1**__**Muk Yan Jong**__", e um saco de Boxe de velocidade, tirou a jaqueta, colocou o "__**2**__**Audio Bones**__" sem fio por onde ela estava "lendo" os relatórios, ela não estava nem ai em abandonar a investigação, ela se ofereceu por, conveniência, o que a estava preocupando mesmo, era essa missão tão "especial" droga, ela odiava ficar na expectativa, Kelly batia no saco de pancada cada vez mais rápido, e isso ajudava a oxigenar o cérebro, o suor começou a se formar ela tirou a camisa e ficou de regata, continuou agora por diversão, quando ouviu o sinal sonoro – Entre( todos já estavam acostumados com suas exóticas manias)._

_- Algo esta te preocupando capitão?- _pergunta Comandante A'nair, pegando um PADD que estava com plug sem fio mostrando para o capitão que faz um sinal mostra outro e ele troca, ela continua a socar por alguns minutos, como se estivesse contando o tempo, depois segura o saco parando-o e volta a pergunta:

- Não, porque pergunta? A'nair aponta o saco de pancada. – A doutora já te falou pra não abusar dos exercícios não falou?

- Maldição A'nair, primeiro oficial é um nome polido pra baba? (Uma baba de um metro e quarenta, quase sem massa muscular, literalmente pesando a metade do peso da capitã. Patético), Eu sei dos meus limites...

- Não é isso que diz o relatório da Dra. Segran.- O J'naii fala com tanta calma que irrita o capitão, ansiosa por se livrar daquele anão ela faz um sinal para que ele se sente, ela dificilmente senta na própria cadeira ou senta na escada que leva para parte posterior do gabinete ou senta na mesa mesmo, desta vez ela senta na escada, arfando, com os joelhos afastados cotovelos apoiados neles corpo arqueado para frente, uma posição masculina.

- Pronto parei, pega um copo d'água pra mim, por favor. - A'nair a serve e volta para cadeira.

- Capitão; posso fazer uma pergunta? Kelly bebe a água e faz um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, se é sobre o que esta me preocupando, esqueça! A maldita_ comandante Rockenbach, me deixou no vácuo..._

– Não é isso é algo de natureza _- ele (a) apertou os olhos virou a cadeira em direção á capitã e continuou como num cochicho_ - pessoal. Completou num sussorro.

Bem um pouco de conversa fiada era refrescante, a espécie de A'nair intrigaria A capitã Kelly, se ela já não tivesse perdido sua curiosidade a muito tempo atrás enquanto corria dos romulanos, borg, cardassianos e "diabo á quatro", ele repetiu o gesto como que para encoraja-lo a continuar.

- Eu tenho observado, sei que sua espécie é dividida em dois sexos, mas também tenho observado que só esse fato não garante o gênero do parceiro sexual, o que a senhora acha disso?

- Homofobia é uma perda de tempo, cada um cada um, mal consigo manter minha vida particular vou me preocupar com as dos outros "cada um dá o que tem", "Viva e deixe viver, é meu lema, na minha família mesmo tenho um irmão adotivo que teve uma esposa, divorciou e agora tem um marido". Não vejo problema.

- Sei, mas, na minha cultura, é um tabu muito grande ser diferente, tenho um amigo que não se sente hemafrodita, ele se sente homem, mas isso é crime entre meu povo, ele não acha que é doente acha que é diferente, eles curam as pessoas diferentes,

- Amigo né, sei – Kelly se lembrou dos olhares gulosos de A'nair encima de Gunnlod – Fala para seu amigo que enquanto ele for meu tripulante, ninguém toca nele, só ele não ficar dando bandeira quando ele for visitar a família, lá eu não posso protegê-lo, e não tem nada de errado em ser diferente tem meu apoio.

- Obrigado Capitão... Quero dizer, eu vou falar pro meu amigo...

-A'nair, relaxa só tem um hermafrodita a bordo. - Kelly sorriu – Mas conquistar a Gunnlod é complicado, é a Oriana mais celibatária que eu conheço, ( e quase o dobro de seu tamanha, pensou) mas boa sorte. Agora por favor, posso usar pronomes masculinos pra você, isso iria facilitar á vida de todos, eu falarei que é por pura conveniência e por ser tão compreensivo você não se sentiria ofendido.

/

Notas:

A'nair fez um sinal afirmativo, ficou decepcionado com ele mesmo, uma mente tão brilhante para a ciência e tão tola nos jogos de palavra do Capitão, mas ele ficou aliviado, ele sabia que ela cumpria sua palavra.

1 - _O Muk Yan Jong (= boneco de madeira; Muk" significa 'madeira'; "Yan" quer dizer 'homem'; e "Jong" pode ser traduzido como 'pilar') é um dos muitos dispositivos de treinamento diferentes usados por praticantes de Artes Marciais chinesas._

2 - São fones de ouvido que transmitem sons pelos ossos, o que significa que o som passa diretamente pelo crânio para o ouvido interno, sem usar o tímpano. O conjunto fica instalado na porção traseira da cabeça, encaixado sobre as orelhas, e os fones pendem adiante delas. Ou seja, os fones de ouvido, se é assim que você se refere a eles, ficam atrás de suas orelhas.

_Obrigada por ler_


	6. Chapter 6

O comandante A'nair observava de SUA Cadeira na ponte a Estação de Ciências, A EE 267 crescendo na Tela da ponte da NUUK, enquanto subtenente Kinder, ea alferes Millena se preparavam par atracar a nave, capita Kelly tamborilava sem Painel ao Lado de SUA Cadeira de para supervisionar a Operação, era UMA Coisa rotineira mas hum Descuido poderia ocasionar hum desastre.

De Além da Troca de tripulantes, haveria UMA Manutenção Preventiva nenhum refletor disco, o Engenheiro chefe Traian estava cismado e when ELE cismava era Melhor dar Atenção.

- Atracação concluída com sucesso- falou o computador:

ASSIM Que uma nave Parou Um habitante FOI parágrafo o Alojamento Onde estavam OS tripulantes do cargueiro:

Suá amiga capita Cida, o Filho adotivo Dela o Piloto Robert, SUA Esposa Ana, o engenheiro Norman, Adhilah, a navegadora e Seu Filho Jetro:

Kelly olhou parágrafo OS semblantes preocupados SEM Saber ao Certo Como começar uma Conversa:

- Como voces estao?

- Ola! Capita esqueceu-se da gente? Exclama Cida se aproximando parágrafo hum abraço.

- Desculpe a correria Quase Localidade: Não conversamos, mas Vou Ficar uns dias de Folga na Estação e voces vao ter also that Ficar alguns dias ...

- Alguns dias? Nao sei o Que Vou Fazer de Minha Vida! Sem Minha nave Como eu ea Minha tripulação Vamos Viver?

Cida do SE acomoda das los UMA Cadeiras da mesa de café, Kelly senta-se à mesa ao Lado da amiga e coloca SUA Mão Sobre a Dela.

-Não Tenho Muito, mas Minha Casa em Santana do Parnaíba, uo Meu apartamento in São Francisco, São SEUS e dos SEUS tripulantes, comeu pegarmos Os Piratas e acharmos SUA nave, OU o Seguro arranjar outra nave, OU VOCES acharem Outro Emprego Sei Lá . E o Que Posso Fazer, AINDA TEM uma mamãe, a Telma, o SUA SITUAÇÃO PODE Ser Difícil, mas VOCE ESTA Localidade: Não Sozinha, "Tamo Junto".

Cida Olha Para Kelly, DA Um Sorriso:

- E o negocio poderia Ser Bem Pior ... Disse rindo, Pelo Menos TEMOS o ultima oportunidade, (a nave los that they escaparam).

- ESTAMOS falidos, o MAS ESTAMOS vivos, continuou Robert.

- Por pouco Localidade: Não morreríamos Abandonados não espaço- Completa Ana.

- Dra Segran Que o DIGA!

Adhilah, Como de sempre calada, estava Servindo o Jantar com o Auxilio de Seu Filho Observando discretamente uma Conversa, Jetro Seu Filho adolescente quebra o clima Pesado.

-Tenho Fé Que Tudo Vai Dar Certo, Nao iremos Ficar desamparados, Vamos Jantar capitão?

-Obrigada, Mas Vou encontrar o Mont não Boteco do Gwem, Estou Morrendo de saudades, UMA tiva ideia! Em Vamos festejar Voces afinal estao vivos!

- Eu passei da idade JÁ parágrafo festas, mas te acompanhamos n'uma cerveja.- Respondeu Cida.

AINDA na ponte.

- Mais um Trabalho Bem Feito, eu sou Demais ... - graceja Millena, AINDA sentada e se despreguiçando.

- E ai, pequena? Eu o Alferes Syden, Nolan, Zanh, Cardigan, Phibe e Dora. Vamos no "Boteco do Gwen", Disse ELE Contando Nos DeDos parágrafo Localidade: Não esquecer Ninguem - Vamos com a gente? Olhou

- Lógico tá Marcado, Bora se arrumar. Encontremos-SOE Lá EM 2 Horas Vai indo na Frente Que eu Encontro com voces.

No Painel táctico / Segurança estava o tenente **_Gra'h _**_zanh, _**_um_**_ Jovem andoriano _macho, that Entrou na Conversa:

- Sabe como PESSOAS Que resgatamos ESTA Semana? Todos assentiram com hum sim com como cabeças- entao Sabem QUEM E um capita -? Millena sabiá era QUEM, mas Localidade: Não queria tirar o Momento de **"Zanh".**

- È um capita Cida - continua disseram Todos - Voces Localidade: Não estudam "boas" Histórias da academia Nao? O Nome Dela INTEIRO E Maria Aparecida Sei Lá Que fazer, e da capita Maria Kelly ... He arregalou OS OLHOS e ficou Esperando alguem completar.

- Fala de UMA Vez! Gritou Syden.

- Elas Mais UMA oficial Médica Chamada Maria Telma ERAM como três-marias, o terror Das festas!

- Mano, É Verdade Localidade: Não tinha me Tocado that O Primeiro Nome da capita era Maria, respondeu Syden.

- Diria QUEM, ELAS São Lendas Vivas, um Exemplo de um "seguido Ser Nao," dizia o Meu instrutor de Astrofísica- Gracejou Millena.

- Uma Inspiração um QUALQUÉR Estudante entediado, Imaginar that such cadetes MESMO gostando de se divertir Muito ,, conseguiram se Formar, Bem, um tá boa Conversa ESTA, mas Vamos logotipo ...

- Demoro, Vamos entao? - ISSO AI! - Sairam rindo e Conversando.

AINDA na Ponte Comandante Sra Gunnlod AINDA estava verificando Algo não táctico console, era ELA Alta 1,80, tinha-formas curvilíneas de SUA Metade Oriana, mas Ela tentava um TODO Custo Esconder Toda uma SUA exuberância, era inteligente Ela estudava e trabalhava duro, e queria ISSO Ser Reconhecida POR, era a Melhor amiga da capita, ELAS treinavam juntas Pelo Menos Duas-fold POR Semana, Como Diretor Estratégico de sempre estava Estudando, Exigente SEUS Subordinados ERAM Muito cobrados, mas los Compensação, ELA Semper estava disposta a Ajuda-los a Superar SUAS deficiências, O Primeiro oficial sr. A'nair (o Pronome masculino podendo ágora Ser USADO), era de estatura baixa, SUA Natureza hermafrodita LHE conferia hum ar Mais feminino, tinha como feições delicadas, mas SUA forma de andar, Falar e se comportar mostrava UMA virilidade Que Nao era normal, e TALVEZ ATÉ Ofensiva Para SUA especie, ELE tinha Desenvolvido UMA amizade especial com Gunnlod, ELA POR SUA Vez gostava de SUA Companhia de: Não se Sentia ameaçada POR ELE, A'nair de: Não Sabiá se ISSO era bom UO mal Sinal, principalmente FOI POR Causa Dessa amizade Que ELE se descobriu Como Homem apesar De Ja ter percebido ESSA Tendência antes.

- Todos Vao Estar no "Boteco do Gwen" Vamos also? - Perguntou A'nair, mas tentando tornar a proposal Mais atraente ELE continuou - TEMOS that dar hum Apoio á capita, SABE a SITUAÇÃO dos amigos Dela ...

- Verdade, Tem Razão, e TALVEZ Dançar hum pouco!

CONCLUI num Sorriso parágrafo alegria esperançosa do Comandante A'nair.


	7. Chapter 7

_Os corredores da estação espacial estavam movimentados, mais que o normal, Kelly andava correndo com o seu 1º oficial e seu engenheiro que precisava da autorização da direção da base para começar o trabalho, encaminhou o engenheiro para falar com o capitão da base Ghusteng, _

_Ainda tinha que encontrar o capitão Volkmer, para passar as informações pessoalmente, ela ainda estava preocupada com Cida e sua tripulação, eles eram as únicas testemunhas vivas dos piratas que estavam atacando o setor, de repente ela não tinha muita certeza se eles estariam protegidos com Capitão Volkmer._

_Ela pensava e andava, assim que conseguiu dispensar o engenheiro, a doutora se comunicou com ela para informar que partes dos insumos médicos que iriam ser carregados estavam com a data de validade duvidosa,_

_Kelly não podia adiar mais o encontro com o Capitão Volkmer e o problema do médico também parecia urgente, o coitado do A'nair corria atrás dela, e Kelly parecia uma criança hiperativa, pois estava pensando em muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo ela queria esmurrar alguma coisa para se acalmar o que no momento não era possível, quando A'nair resmungou alguma coisa ela virou para traz para responder e bateu de frente com outro capitão que estava evidentemente correndo com um oficial assim como ela, foi um esbarrão desconcertante, A'nair que corria atrás dela não conseguiu parar a tempo e também fez parte do "acidente", o homem conseguiu segurar Kelly, mas não conseguiu segurar A'nair que por pouco não caiu de cara no chão, Kelly não aguenta e começa a rir da situação ridícula, o homem e seu oficial no começo se sentem encabulados mas, não conseguem manter a compostura diante do reação inusitada e começam rir com Kelly e A'nair._

_- Me desculpe devia ter prestado mais atenção, Capitão Volkmer, - disse o homem de meia idade, alto, com ombros largos pele muito clara, olhos verdes e cabelo preto com pequenos tons acinzentados, estendendo a mão, Kelly conteve o riso com certo esforço, e se apresentou de volta.._

_- Capitã Montemor, Prazer em conhecer, a culpa foi mais minha que sua! Bem, eu ia ter que falar com você mesmo..._

_- Capitã se parecer bem para a senhora, vou resolver o problema da doutora. – se ofereceu A'nair como sempre querendo ser eficiente e proativo._

_- Certo, mas resolva, não quero pendência nesse assunto. – Kelly virou-se para o Capitão Volkmer._

_- Bem aonde podemos conversar?_

_- O capitão da base me cedeu seu gabinete, vamos?Ele fez sinal para Kelly ir à frente._

_- É melhor você ir à frente eu não faço ideia aonde é o gabinete que o capitão, lhe cedeu. - disse Kelly fazendo uma cara engraçada. - quando o oficial que acompanhava o capitão Volkmer, falou algo no ouvido dele, ele o dispensou e o rapaz saiu correndo para algum lugar._

_O gabinete não era muito longe dali, pequeno com aspecto clean, dava para perceber que era usado por varias pessoas e para diversos fins._

_Ele lhe apontou a cadeira, ela sentou e estava agora pela primeira vez observando o homem a sua frente, tinha os olhos verdes e tristes um sorriso quase maldoso, Gostoso, mas geralmente quanto mais "sexy" menos confiável._

_- Bem, então você que resgatou a tripulação do Jealouse? Foi o mais perto que alguém chegou desses desalmados, estou investigando esses desaparecimentos há meses. - Ele se sentou na sua cadeira no meio da frase se inclinou para frente discretamente, descansando os cotovelos sobre a mesa. _

_- Rockenbach, me passou os dados, impressionante o que a capitã Cida conseguiu você eram amigas na academia?_

_- Sim, nos fomos criados como irmãs depois fizemos a academia juntas, quase fomos expulsas juntas, nos formamos juntas e por ai vai... _

_Kelly falou se endireitou na cadeira, sentindo um pequeno desconforto no pescoço levantou a cabeça para trás apertando a nuca e fechou os olhos por um segundo, voltou a posição normal a tempo de pegar o olhar de Volkmer apreciando seu pescoço, ela se endireitou rigidamente tentando afastar seus próprios pensamentos lascivos._

_- Mas não sei se estou segura em deixa-la com você – disse sem querer ser desafiadora, mas sendo. - afinal eles são as únicas testemunhas vivas. Se alguém de dentro estiver envolvido?Bem como você pode observar ela faz parte de minha família. – Volkmer queria muito se sentir ofendido, mas algo o estava tirando sua objetividade, ele mal conseguia se defender, só queria ganhar sua confiança, ele se inclinou e olhou diretamente nos seus olhos, como se quisesse encontrar alguma pista de como devia proceder diante dela:_

_-Não se preocupe, eu quero esses malditos assim como você, a além do mais eu arruinaria minha ficha se perdesse suas "testemunhas". Ela imitou o jeito como Volkmer descansava os cotovelos na mesa, sentou-se na beira da cadeira olhou bem nos olhos, desta vez provocando conscientemente._

_- Não tem nada tão confiável quanto o "egoísmo", - ela estava tão perto que Volkmer sentiu o calor do seu halito, ele fechou os olhos por um segundo respirou profundamente e mantendo seus olhos firmes nos dela, se afastou, endireitando-se na cadeira._

_- Você parece egoísta o suficiente para ser confiável. - continuou ela ainda olhando firmemente para ele._

_- Nunca iria prejudicar minha carreira por uma omissão dessas! Falou um pouco exaltado, levantou-se da cadeira ainda atrás da mesa. Querendo mostrar que ela o estava ofendendo._

_Kelly levantou-se de súbito pulou a mesa e entrando, dentro do espaço pessoal do Capitão Volkmer, puxou seu colarinho e falou no seu ouvido, roçando sua orelha com os seus lábios._

_- Não tenha medo da Frota, tenha medo de mim... _

_Ela mordiscou sua orelha e num movimento rápido ela já estava na porta, deixando o homem lidando com seu corpo traidor exibindo sem seu consentimento seus desejos secretos para a diversão de Kelly que saiu sorrindo do modo mais maldoso que conhecia._

_Ela jura que tentou se controlar... Mas não deu._

_Obrigada por ler_

_Comentários são bem vindos._


	8. Chapter 8

_O Comandante A'nair , esta com dificuldades para resolver o caso dos insumos, simplesmente por não achar nada de errado neles, ele olhava com desconfiança para a médica, que inflexivelmente dizia que eles não estavam certos, o tricorder gritava e resmungava e A'nair não via nada de errado._

_- Definitivamente não há nada de errado doutora, esse problema esta atrasando o cronograma!_

_- Eu sou a médica, eu estou vendo erro nas leituras, é a minha responsabilidade se a saúde da tripulação for prejudicada. Talvez sua pressa em ir ao Boteco do Gwen esteja atrapalhando seu julgamento._

_Maldita Vulcana.- pensou oo comandante que imediatamente começou de novo agora com mais cuidado , e realmente verificou uma flutuação ínfima que não tinha prestado atenção antes, talvez Segran tivesse razão, ele não estava se concentrando no trabalho, ele olhou para o chão para não encarar aquela vulcana arrogante, e admitiu o problema;_

_- Certo, vamos fazer uma petição para troca dos insumos, vou leva-la pessoalmente ao chefe de expedição._

_Doutora Segran acenou com a cabeça, mas continuou ao lado dele;_

_- Vou junto. Só falta essa tarefa no meu "cronograma"._

_Vou me atrasar, droga – pensou A'nair pensando em Gunnlod sozinha no Boteco do Gwen._

_Millena já estava a duas horas na frente do espelho, mas ela não conseguia escolher o que vestir, nem como deixar o cabelo, ou qual o sapato mais apropriado, ela era betazoíde/ humana e tinha os cabelos loiros e os olhos cor de mel, puxando o lado do pai humano e a pele rosa esverdeada, uma das únicas características físicas que herdou da mãe, era empata mas não quis seguir a tradição e ser conselheira ou diplomata, gostava de adrenalina e prefere seguir a carreira do pai, piloto, tinha uma fixação por Mont o filho da capitã ela tinha dificuldade em sentir os seus sentimentos, e isso tornava-o misterioso e atraente, eles falavam constantemente pelas comunicações, mas fazia muito meses que eles não se viam, a ansiedade crescia e quanto mais ela se atrasava mais se atrapalhava, ela estava com um belo vestido vermelho frente única amarrado na cintura por um cinto vinho, um sapato de salto, preto, mas mesmo já tendo decidido a roupa não conseguia decidir se deixava o cabelo solto ou se o prendia, quando a porta tocou, ele gritou impaciente para que entrasse quem quer que fosse, um sorriso surgiu nos seu rosto então a porta se abriu, " Mont":_

_- Como você demora para se vestir, não sei o que quer melhorar, já é tão linda...ele era sincero, ficou em pé perto da porta esperando uma reação, ela correu em direção a ele, e o apertou com um abraço caloroso, ele retribuiu, acariciou seu cabelo ainda desarrumado delicadamente segurou seu rosto e a beijou – "Saudades, senti sua falta"- murmurou ao seu ouvido, se afastou um pouco o suficiente para continuar falando._

_-Não estava aguentando de ansiedade, decidi vir te buscar, a minha mãe sumiu, vamos para o Gwen ela encontra a gente lá quero dançar com você a noite toda!_

_Mont era o filho da Capitã Kelly, e de seu primeiro marido um belo oriano que morreu em serviço, quando Mont ainda era um bebe._

_A capitã Kelly estava ciente que A'nair já tinha resolvido o problema da doutora, O engenheiro já estava trabalhando e ela tinha tido a primeira conversa com o "delicioso capitão Volkmer", ela entrou no seu gabinete, para verificar seus relatórios, antes de começar a se arrumar para ir ao Boteco do Gwem , ela tinha dado permissão pelo cmm para seu filho ir ver Millena, ele logo estaria apresando-a para irem logo, ela sentou na sua mesa abriu a gaveta para pegar seu creme de mão, quando chegou uma comunicação, era a comandante Rockenbach, o que ela queria agora? perguntou pra si mesma irritada._

_-Saudações Capitã Montemor,_

_- Saudações, Comandante Rockenbach__, __alguma novodade?_

_Do outro lado do vídeo a comandante estava visivelmente cansada e preocupada, ela massageou as sobrancelhas como que para achar as palavras._

_- Vai embarcar um conselheiro entre os novos tripulantes?_

_- Enfim vai, estamos esperando por quase um ano um conselheiro titular a bordo.- respondeu Kelly com certa indiferença, a comandante respirou fundo em aprovação:_

_- Bem acho que isso vai te ajudar a ficar mais "controlada"_

_- Como assim? Do que você esta falando?- kelly levantou a voz, sabia que dali não viria boa coisa._

_- Em Delta sete, você..._

_- Não foi culpa minha, eu só estava defendendo meus tripulantes..._

_- Foram todos presos, sua médica teve que ir buscar vocês na cadeia..._

_- Mas ia deixar meus tripulantes, levarem uma surra daqueles arruaceiros?_

_- Em Moctha?_

_- Eu só estava apartando uma briga, entre o meu engenheiro e dois nativos..._

_- Foram todos pra cadeia de novos..._

_- Todos não, eu não fui pra cadeia...- Ela conseguiu escapar desta vez,_

_- Por que Você foi " ligeira"!_

_- E aqueles Klingons na Estação257?_

_- A gente só estava fazendo uma disputa amigável..._

_- Você nocauteou dois deles,,,_

_- Tenho certeza que eles não reclamaram..._

_- Mas o dono do bar prestou queixa.._

_- Mas eu e meus amigos Klingons pagamos tudo._

_- Você ameaçou o capitão Volkmer._

_-Oh! Acho que sim. - Kelly teve que dar o braço a torcer._

_- Você não acha que pela sua idade já devia ter juízo?- Comandante Rockenbach já tinha se arrependido antes de terminar a frase, aquele era um terreno perigoso._

_- Filha da Puta, você esta me chamando de velha? Quero ver você ter coragem de falar isso comigo aqui, pessoalmente. - Kelly estava com o dedo em riste,, quase pulando da cadeira, era assustador e ao mesmo tempo, engraçado._

_A Comandante Rockenbach, não aguentou ver a irritação de Kelly, e rindo respondeu:_

_- Você acha que sou doida?Tenho três filhos e um marido pra cuidar, fora a pensão do ex. rsrsr, por que você acha que vou ai só no fim de semana?Até lá você já se acalmou rsrsr_

_- Vaca! – Kelly já estava rindo - Mas afinal não ta faltando pips ai na tua lapela pra falar comigo desse jeito não?, Depois eu que sou insolente. – Kelly deu as costas para o comunicador._

_- Desculpe você tem razão, mas eu falo pelo Vice-almirante, além de como irmã mais velha de Volkmer, ele é um homem honrado, não há motivos para você desconfiar dele._

_- Eu também estou defendendo minha família. - exclamou Kelly._

_- Sei que tem motivo para estar preocupada, quase perdeu sua irmã, foi um milagre ela ter escapado, mas confie em mim fique tranquila, faz tempo que nos conhecemos._

_Kelly abaixou a cabeça em sinal de rendição:_

_- Verdade, acho que exagerei, fale com ele vir jantar comigo amanhã, vamos dissipar qualquer mal entendido._

_- Ainda temos que conversar sobre outras coisas, mas isso ficara para o final da semana quando estarei ai pessoalmente, fechando comunicações._

_Kelly gargalhou sozinha, ele foi chorar pra irmãzinha!? Se ele estava manipulando-a querendo um convite para jantar, ele ganharia seu respeito, se não, era só mais um molenga escondido atrás de um uniforme._


	9. Chapter 9

_Na mesa da capitã Kelly estava sentado quase toda a tripulação do cargueiro, menos Adhila e seu filho, a religião deles não permitia o consumo de álcool,Cida e Kelly conversavam animadamente falando sobre o passado e fofoca familiares, Robert e sua esposa estavam dançando junto com Diversos casais que rodopiavam no sala, _

_- Kelly já faz algum tempo você tem que ir em frente... - Fala Cida com autoridade que só uma amiga-irmã pode._

_- "Fala sério", você não sabe da minha vida, tenho beijado muito! – Kelly cruzou as mãos os braços atrás da cabeça equilibrando perigosamente a cadeira nos pés traseiros:_

_- "Me engana que eu gosto"- quase gritou - você só tem fama, fica fazendo pose dando uma de "femme fatale", mas no fundo continua uma menininha assustada, com um rifle phaser na mão. Você tem que achar alguém sossegar._

_- Eu não gosto de armas de fogo você sabe que só carrego o phaser por causa do regulamento. – Kelly voltou à cadeira ao normal, e ficou triste de repente._

_- Não é disso que eu estou falando, estou falando de amor!- Cida abriu bem os olhos, como que tentando achar alguma reação que a surpreendesse, Kelly levantou os olhos e abriu a boca para falar quando Cida a interrompeu:_

_- E não vale falar daqueles garotos de Risa.- Kelly murchou de novo:_

_- Cacete Cida, o que você quer de mim? Você também esta viúva há dois anos, é o torto falando mal do arcado! - O ataque sempre foi a melhor defesa, ele se serve de cerveja, e tomou um copo._

_- Para sua informação eu estou namorando e vou apresenta-lo á família na festa de ano novo e agora? Como A Capitã Kelly vai sair dessa?_

_Kelly pediu mais uma cerveja, e se serviu:_

_- Sabe, não era Para o Helton e a Tália estarem mortos, - ela bebe todo o copo de cerveja de uma só vez- Eles morreram porque estavam em São Francisco, se eu não estivesse morando com o Helton eles ainda estariam, em Curitiba, vivos agora, eu devia ter previsto, eu estava tão longe. - ela encheu o copo de novo_

_-Estava sim, lutando por nós. Pare com isso você esta ficando louca?Pare de se culpar, a culpa é dessa maldita guerra. - exclama Cida indignada._

_Kelly detona mais um copo e pede uma caipirinha._

_- Você voltou a beber?Como ela não tinha percebido antes, pensa Cida se condenando em ter deixado Kelly beber desse jeito._

_- Já fui viúva, depois divorciada, depois viúva de novo e como brinde perdi minha enteada que eu já amava como filha, se eu não puder beber pelo menos com a minha família, com quem eu vou beber? _

_- Me dê essa caipirinha!, - Cida ficou tentando pegar a caipirinha , Kelly mudou de mão desviou , provocou e bebeu de uma vez, fez uma careta e riu alto, - Mamãe você não quer que eu beba? Zombou._

_- Vamos embora te levo para seus aposentos, - Cida tenta pega Kelly pelo braço, ela puxa de volta-o de volta._

_- Espere eu nem dancei! Ela ria muito agora._

_Millena sente que há algo errado, e observa de longe a capitã discutindo com a Cida:_

_- Mont olha lá sua mãe, ta bebendo de novo. Faz alguma coisa!_

_-Porcaria, deve ser a tia Cida, ela sempre deixa a mãe pra baixo, "chama o controle de danos" eu vou lá antes que o bar inteiro veja que ela esta bêbada._

_- Mãe, vamos dançar?_

_Kelly para de brigar com a irmã, levanta e abraça o filho:_

_- Vai ficar com seus amigos Mont, nem fica bem um rapaz bonitão como você ficar dançando com uma velha como eu, vai embora vai!_

_Millena bateu no commbadge em poucos minutos A Dra. Segran e chega discretamente por traz de Kelly e artisticamente aplica um hypo-spray para anular parte do efeito do álcool:_

_- Porra Segran você fez isso de novo__**, **_isso tira o porre, mas a resaca vem em dobro no outro dia, disse quase num sussurro.

**_- _**Simples, não beba mais_, assim evita muitos problemas, eu tive que para minha meditação - disse monotonamente saindo sem se despedir._

_- Você foi conivente Mont! Você e a baixinha da Millena..._

_- Tua família te ama, eu te amo mamãe você é meio doida, mas é a melhor mãe do mundo, agora vai dançar comigo?_

_Eles começaram a dançar enquanto isso mais uma mesa foi colocada e a turma da Millena veio pra ficar todo mundo junto._

_Obrigada por ler_

_Comentários são bem vindos._

_FC9_


	10. Chapter 10

_Eles chegaram meio tarde no Boteco do Gwew, pois só Depois de muita insistência de seu conselheiro Nepal, Volkmer decidiu ir._

_Um casal em particular chamou sua atenção, Kelly dançava com maestria com um jovem oriano alto e musculoso._

_Ele não reconhecia o gênero da musica parecia ser latina, o rapazinho era um dos únicos que estava de uniforme, e pelo jeito era só um alferes, _

_Volkmer se surpreendeu com a forma discreta com que Kelly se vestia uma blusa de seda azul de manga comprida, com ombros a mostra e uma calça preta tipo pantalona, e salto alto, eles dançavam em perfeita harmonia, em certa ocasião os outros casais pararam de dançar para dar mais espaço._

_Ela parecia uma deusa, dançava com leveza e sensualidade, impossível não admirar o modo que o rapaz a conduzia, era forte e algumas vezes ele mesmo quase saiu do lugar pensando em apara-la quando ele a jogava no ar, quando a musica parou, todos aplaudiram, ela o abraçou ele se abaixou e ela beijou o topo de sua careca:_

_- E a capitã Kelly - disse Nagung, - será que eu tenho chance? Disse zombando de si mesmo._

_- Desiste, ela gosta dos novinhos. - disse Volkmer com sarcasmo._

_-"Não fez a lição de casa capitão? - pergunta Nepal ironicamente – o rapaz é o filho mais velho dela._

_- Opa!Então pode ter jogo, vou investir! Disse Lopes acabando a bebida com a intenção de ir tira-la pra dançar._

_O capitão levantou um copo de bebida em direção ao seu engenheiro, e ficou observando-o sentar á mesa dela, eles começaram a conversar, mas uma menina oriental o chamou para dançar, A bela oriana foi dançar com o que parecia ser uma pequena mulher magricela,_

_Ele viu a oportunidade e foi tira-la para dançar, _

_"__bem, o Lopez teve sua chance". Pensou._

_Kelly estava bebendo um suco de abacaxi com hortelã, (chega de álcool!) "divertindo-se ao observar todos se divertindo", mas também observava Volkmer Vindo até ela pelos cantos, para não atrapalhar quem estava dançando, era um falastrão dava uma de leão, mas para ela ele não passava de um gatinho, ele estendeu o braço tirando-a pra dançar._

_- Capitão..._

_-Erick, meu nome é Erick, eu queria dançar com você, mas não sei dançar isso, você me ensina?Disse ele tentando demonstrar alguma humildade. _

_-Erick? Bonito nome, o meu primeiro nome é Maria. Esta querendo uma aula de dança; Erik?_

_Ela ficou á sua frente, colocou os braços dele a sua volta e arrumou ao posicionamento._

_Realmente ele era muito duro, e sem ritmo, uma verdadeira tortura para uma dançarina como ela, mas estava muito divertido tentar "tirar leite de pedra":_

_- Queria falar com você mesmo, eu te assustei ontem?- perguntou Kelly sorrindo?_

_Volkmer a trouxe um pouco mais perto, e sem querer tocou a pele macia de suas costas pelo transpasse do tecido._

_- Você pode me assustar a hora que você quiser, eu sempre gostei mais da rainha malvada, do que da princesinha._

_Desta vez foi ela que o apertou nenhum dos dois estava ouvindo a música mesmo..._

_- Sua irmãzinha foi reclamar comigo... Ei o debaixo é meu! – __**ele pisou no pé dela**__._

_- Desculpe, foi sem querer, mas enfim, deu certo não deu? Que horas mesmo é o jantar?_

_._

_-As 20h00min, Seu espertinho cheio de, 2ª intenções!_

_- Não pense mal de mim minha senhora! Só quero que confie em mim... Quem sabe com calma e com tempo, a gente se entende. _

_- Prefiro as, 2ª intenções._

_- Posso cuidar disso também. __**– levou outra pisada**__ e Kelly perdeu toda a paciência, _

_"__quebra clima"_

_- Amanha as 20h00min e não se atrase! Fim da aula! _

_ "__Que cara mais Chato, desengonçado, falastrão e filhinho da mamãe"._

_Ela foi para sua mesa pegou sua bolsa e foi embora, visualmente irritada, tentando entender o porquê ela queria vê-lo de novo, _

_Droga a Comandante Anita Rockenbach tinha razão ela tinha criar juízo!_

_Obrigada por ler_

_Comentários são bem vindos._

_FC10_


	11. Chapter 11

Ele acompanhou como ela, a capitão Kelly, chegou feliz com seus amigos, como se embebedou, como foi salva pela sua médica, e como dançou se divertiu e até flertou, o resto da noite. Como se não tivesse acontecido nada V'bador riu quando flerte que tinha tudo pra dar certo acabou por causa da falta de jeito do "capitão padrão frota estrelar" capitão Volkmer.

"realmente muito volátil",

"preocupante,"

Está certo, a NUUK só faz "serviços de taxi para figurões" nunca terá uma missão de verdade, só um resgate de vez em quando, é a nave com a maior concentração de músicos amadores, "ele mesmo era um", que são sempre usados para alegrar recepções. A nave até foi reformada para ter um melhor salão de festa, ele tinha sido avisado, se havia alguma bizarra na frota com certeza estaria servindo na NUUK!

"Uma piada,"

"Esta nave é uma piada,".

"Ele mesmo era uma piada."

Seu pai riu, pensou que era brincadeira, mas quando soube que era verdade praticamente o deserdou.

Mas não estava sendo justo! Ninguém ganhava dele numa disputa na academia em "Qo'noS", não por causa de suas habilidades de guerreiro mas principalmente por sua empatia, sua herança Betazoide lhe conferiu um temperamento calmo e uma mente mais lógica, se unirmos isso a força física herdada do pai ele realmente tinha o melhor de dois mundos, mas não pertencia a nenhum dos dois,

"Bizarro", uma palavra como qualquer outra.

A mãe ficou orgulhosa, mas lhe advertiu que não ia ser fácil lutar contra estereótipos tão bem arraigados, teria que ser corajoso, na realidade certamente ia ser designado, dificilmente um capitão daria a ele uma chance de boa vontade, independente de seu ótimo currículo.

Mas a capitã Kelly o escolheu, ele não foi imposto a ela como a maioria de sua tripulação, ela o escolheu.

Talvez seja mais um sintoma da sua "loucura" ou então ela era um gênio em inteligência emocional?

"A linha entre a loucura e a genialidade é muito fina"

"Bizarro"

"Um klingon conselheiro"

Ele riu sozinho:

- Finalmente! Estou em casa.

O enfermeiro Melvin corre pela estação para descobrir onde esta atracado a nave em que ele vai trabalhar para os próximos 2 anos, USS NUUK, ele só sabe de um numero 12735 mas ele nem sabe o que ele significa, ele levanta os olhos e vê uma mulher se aproximando rapidamente:

- Ei moça, eu estou perdido...

"Só o que me faltava" Kelly parou para dar assistência ao jovem confuso.

- Fala filho...

Ele não gostou muito de ser chamada de filho, uma conotação pejorativa para a sua pouca idade, ainda mais dito por uma bela mulher, afinal ele não era criança já tinha 21 anos, ele era fofo, não chegava a estar acima do peso, mas parecia estar no limite, ele era claro, com os cabelos lisos e castanhos claros, amarrados atrás num rabo de cavalo, e tinha grandes olhos também castanhos.

- Me..Melvin enfermeiro Melvin – disse ele estendendo a mão.

Kelly parou olhou para o teto, fechou um dos olhos, parecia contar com os dedos murmurando alguma coisa pra si mesmo.

- Bem vindo Sr. Melvin Lima eu sou a Capitã Kelly Montemor a sua próxima capitã. -disse ela estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

O rapaz ficou pálido logo depois ficou corado, tentou falar alguma coisa, mas, só saiu um soluço.

- Calma rapaz, você não esta mais perdido, eu não mordo, bem na maioria das vezes – brincou ela querendo deixar o rapaz menos tenso - Estou indo para aonde a NUUK esta atracada, você pode me seguir.

Ela seguiu na frente a passos rápidos sem se importar muito se ele estava tendo alguma dificuldade em acompanha-la, ele se manteve atrás dela, não só porque não queria que uma conversa começasse, mas também porque a vista estava agradável,

Droga ela tinha que ser minha capitã? Paguei o Maior mico! Pensando bem "grande merda", não faz diferença, sou péssimo com garotas. Qualquer garota.

**_Notas do autor_**_:_

_EU pensei na musica "Máscara – Pitty"_

**_Notas do autor_**_:_

_EU pensei na musica "Máscara – Pitty" _

**_Notas do autor_**_:_

_EU pensei na musica "Máscara – Pitty" _

_ watch?v=F9RWUR2UPt0_


	12. Chapter 12

_Piada interna_

_- O soldadinho de chumbo irritou mesmo a capitã! – riu _Kinder_ sentando-se à mesa,_

_Kinder olhou para Millena ainda dançando com Mont e continuou:_

_- Ele é tão desajeitado, uma blasfêmia para uma pessoa que idolatra a dança como a capitã Kelly, três vezes campeã de dança de salão, pelo menos é o que ela diz – gracejou enquanto olhava para a Capitã Cida que ainda estava na mesa como que para ter uma confirmação._

_- Com certeza! Fora os vices campeonatos, mas, bom mesmo eram as festas proibidas na academia, quase fomos expulsas por indisciplina, na verdade Kelly era a mais quietinha eu era a encapetada, a Telma coitada só não sabia dizer "não". _

_Todos chegaram mais perto não é sempre que eles encontram alguém para entregar a capitã desse jeito._

_- Não sei como ela conseguia tirar boas notas, dançar a noite toda e fazer um treino físico puxado no outro dia de manhã, eu sempre me lascava toda! Se não fosse a Telma e ela pra me ajudar a estudar não tinha passado, passei raspando mais passei. Naquela época o par dela era o Sergio que depois casou com a Telma._

_- E onde ele está agora, ainda esta na frota? – perguntou Syden._

_- Ele desapareceu, mas ele já tinha virado maqui na época. – O Khnum o pai do Mont também era da nossa turma, ele foi derrotado pelos borgs na batalha de Wolf 359 ele servia na_ _USS Belerofonte._

_- Tem sido tempos difíceis! – disse Zanh, o andoriano. _

_- Mas agora parece que vai sossegar um pouco!-_ diz Cardigan, mais esperando do que acreditando.

- Pelo menos esse ano foi um tédio, - fala Dora mexendo nos seus cachos cor de mel. – Só vocês que vieram para nos tirar do tédio absoluto!

- Que bom que ajudamos!- Cida ri demais da falta de noção da quase loira.

- A Ana não cansa não? Dançou comiga até eu pedir água, agora ta judiando do coitado do Normam... E ai cadê o Gomes? - perguntou Robert.

- Saiu com uma morena, sei lá para onde foi. - respondeu Cida - deixa ele se divertir!

_- "__**Lody**__", não é eu que devia estar conduzindo? – pergunta A'nair numa súplica._

_- Como assim "__**Na**__"? Sou mais alta que você, como você é um dos meus melhores amigos eu estudei sua cultura, se não me engano o maior conduz o menor, eu sou bem maior que você!_

_A'nair ficou meio chateado, mas pelo menos a conversa parecia que ia para algum lugar produtivo._

_- Mas entre vocês o homem que conduz a mulher, você é só mulher eu sou hermafrodita!_

_- É tem razão!Você, não se importa?Não é falta de respeito e até ofensivo este tipo de coisa para seu povo?_

_- Eu conversei com a capitã eu concordei em aceitar o tratamento masculino para facilitar o relacionamento com a tripulação, a maioria das línguas humanas não tem um pronome ou artigo neutro. Eu prefiro colaborar com todos. A tolerância é muito importante._

_- A minha língua pátria mesmo não tem. Realmente fica mais fácil. Vamos arrumar as coisas então. _

_"__mudando posições"._

_- Disse Gunnlod rindo e mudando a posição dos braços._

_- Agora sim, esta melhor. – aceitou A'nair se sentindo vitorioso._

**_Sr. Traian _**

O trabalho já estava feito, na verdade, ele não precisava estar lá, mas era o lugar que ele se sentia mais feliz, quando acabava uma missão, ele ia para sua casa, nos braços de sua família se sentia acolhido e protegido, mas definitivamente era um bom lugar para visitar, mas para morar ele preferia a sua engenharia.

Estava num novo projeto de um detector de nano partículas capaz de identificar, certo tipo de naves camufladas, com os dados colhidos com a capitã do Jaelouse, ele juntamente com A'nair e Gunnlood estão desenvolvendo uma nova banda de comunicação que usa o subespaço mesmo quando ele não esta em condições normais.

Amanhã pela manhã ele iria ter uma reunião com para mostrar o progresso de seu trabalho, Kelly estava pressionando para que ele tivesse um resultado convincente, ela talvez compartilhasse seus resultados com o tal do Capitão Volkmer, mas, por enquanto estava levando isso em segredo por ordem da própria capitã que assumiria qualquer risco em relação á não notificar da pesquisa, a ninguém.

Hunf! Kelly era louca, mas ao mesmo tempo ela até que tinha razão, a estranha fuga de Cida estava no mínimo suspeita isso não saia da cabeça dele.

Mas o sono já estava batendo e ele queria descansar,

Ele fecha seu terminal, vai em direção de aposentos, verificam as mensagens da família, ele mantém seu quarto arrumado, mas não é fanático em organização, se joga na cama de uniforme com bota e tudo, e cai no sono quase que imediatamente.


End file.
